


Choices

by theskywasblue



Series: Ordinary Crush [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dokugakuji gives good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Kougaiji had been to schools with big athletics programs before – schools where the football players were revered as gods mostly – but he had never been to a school with so many extra-curricular options: Football, basketball, soccer, weightlifting, volleyball, wrestling, track, field hockey, gymnastics, badminton and cheerleading (dubiously) rounded out the sports, but there were at least as many non-athletic options, from yearbook committee to chess club, creative writing, the school newspaper, choir, theatre, cooking club...on and on, and Kougaiji was overwhelmed; adrift in a sea of options when he always felt somehow that he had none.

He would have ignored it – that mile-long list, after all, what were the chances they would actually be sticking around long enough for him to enjoy himself or even more-so make an impression on anyone? – but his father insisted on one extra-curricular per year, no matter what. Something about it looking good on University applications.

"Are you going out for a team?" Dokugakuji dropped into the desk next to Kougaiji, leaning over to look at the paper spread in front of him. He smelled of sunlight and dry leaves, and Kougaiji leaned into the long stretch of his body minutely – not enough that anyone watching might notice.

"Yes," Kougaiji said without thinking, then, "No. I mean - maybe. I don't know. Are you?"

"Same as last year," Dokugakuji nodded.

"Let me guess - football."

Dokugakuji smiled, looking almost disappointed, "Track."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry," Dokugakuji laughed, elbowing him gently, "everyone assumes football or basketball because I'm so..." he held an arm up above his head, approximating a great deal of height. "Ya know."

"Gigantic," Kougaiji supplied.

"Hey!" Dokugakuji laughed, his smile so bright and infectious that Kougaiji couldn't help but mirror it. "I prefer _statuesque_ thank you very much."

"I'll remember that," Kougaiji looked back at the paper and sighed. "I still don't know which activity to join, however."

"Well...Hakkai and Yaone are on the newspaper...Gojyo does basketball, I think Goku's trying out for wrestling, Kanan plays volleyball...and Sanzo doesn't do shit as far as I know, so you could always follow his example. I mean, there’s no rule saying you have to do anything."

“You do it.”

Dokugakuji shrugged, “I just like to run.”

 _If only it were that simple,_ Kougaiji thought, sighing. For him, the only options that looked at all tempting – like The Student's Action Committee for Social Justice – would earn him nothing but ridicule at home, and so were entirely out of the question.

“What do you think I should do,” he asked, anxious for any kind of answer.

Dokugakuji shrugged, "I think you should just do whatever one would make you the happiest."

Kougaiji glanced over, frowning, and Dokugakuji pulled back, as if alarmed.

"What?"

He chewed his lip for a moment before answering. "No one has ever suggested that I do that before."

"You're kidding," Dokugakuji cut off mid-laugh, "Shit - you're not kidding, are you? Well don't you think it's time, then?"

"Yes," Kougaiji nodded solemnly, "yes I do, Dokugaku. I really do."

-End-


End file.
